Gefühle hoch drei
by Trory
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine fangen ihr 6 Schuljahr in Hogwarts an. Hermine und Draco kommen zusammen, und Lockhart ist auch wieder dabei! KAPITEL 7 ist on! Story ist Abgeschlossen.
1. Kapitel 1: Auf ein neues

So, hier meine 2te FF! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Ich würd mich auch sehr sehr dolle über viele Reviews freun!

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling!

1. Kapitel - Auf ein neues

Es war circa 10.30 Uhr, ein junges Mädchen stieg aus einem Muggeltaxi und ging langsam auf den Bahnhof. Sie sah auf die Uhr und wusste das sie noch Zeit hatte und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Gleiß 9 ¾. Hermine Granger war nun 16 Jahre alt. Sie, Harry und Ron würden nun ihr 6 Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Sie freute sich wieder auf die Schule, zwar ging sie gerne zur Schule und lernte Fleißig aber sie war auch ein Mädchen.

Und langsam interessierte sie sich auch für andere Dinge. Für Jungs. Bis vor kurzem war sie mit Viktor Krum zusammen, aber sie hatte sich diesen Sommer von ihm getrennt. Sie war bei Viktor in Bulgarien zu Besuch, und ihr wurde klar das sie ihn nicht liebte. Ihm brach es das Herz, das wusste sie, und sie wünschte sie hätte es anders oder schmerzloser machen können, aber dies war nicht möglich. Ihrer Moral nach war es so besser, sie wollte mit niemandem Zusammen sein den sie nicht wirklich liebte, sie hätte das Gefühl sie würde ihn nur ausnutzen.

Einen großen Fehler hatte Hermine am zweiten Tag als sie bei Viktor war getan. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Nachher wurde ihr klar das es falsch war. Erstens da sie noch nicht bereit war und zweites, der wichtigste Punkt von den beiden das sie ihn nun mal nicht liebte!

Hermine hatte sich ihr erstes Mal immer anders vorgestellt, aber es war wie es war. Insgeheim stand sie auf einen anderen Jungen, das war vermutlich auch noch wichtig. Aber das war einfach Absurd! Dieser jemand war Draco Malfoy! Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden, er konnte sie nicht leiden und er war der größte Feind von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Doch auf irgendeine weiße fand sie ihn anziehend...sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken das sie nicht merkte wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

"Hermine!" rief jemand hinter ihr. Er sah seinen Freund achselzuckend an als sie nicht reagierte. "Hermine!" schrie er nun etwas lauter.

Sie wurde aus ihre Gedanken gerissen und sah sich um. Etwas weiter vom Gleis entfernt standen Harry und Ron!

Sie strahlte ihnen entgegen und ging zu den beiden. "Harry! Ron! Schön euch zu sehn." Und umarmte beide nacheinander.  
"Wie geht's euch?"

"Uns geht es gut, oder Ron?" sagte Harry und sah zu Ron. "Ja, uns geht's super." Hermine sah Harry an. Etwas zweifelnd. Immerhin war in ihrem 5 Schuljahr jede menge passiert. Ganz besonders dachte sie an die Sache mit Sirius. Er war Tod, Harry hatte das verständlicherweise nicht so gut aufgenommen.

"Wirklich? Ich meine, wegen...ähm..." sagte Hermine etwas unsicher und sah Harry an. Dieser wusste worauf sie hinauswollte. "Du meinst wegen Sirius...das war schlimm, aber na ja ich habs ja überlebt! Wenn ich könnte würd ich es rückgängig machen, aber das geht ja nicht, und ich will schon allein weil Sirius es nicht gewollt hätte das ich mich dann hängen lass weiter machen!" sagte er aufrichtig zu Hermine. Sie sah ihn erleichtert an. "Gut! Gehen wir zum Zug? Wir haben noch 20 Minuten." "Ja gehen wir.

Ginny und Mum kommen auch gleich!" sagte Ron und hinter ihm kamen zwei weitere Personen auf sie zu. Ginny Weasley und Mrs. Weasley. Ginny sah um einiges älter und erwachsener aus als im letzten Jahr, sie würde dieses Jahr ihr 5 Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen. Die beiden Begrüßten Harry und Hermine.

"Harry mein lieber!" sagte Mrs. Weasley fürsorglich und liebevoll wie immer. Dieser mochte die art von ihr sehr. Sie war wie eine Mutter für ihn. 20 Minuten später saßen die vier in einem Abteil des Hogwarts Expresses und der Zug fuhr los. Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit bis der Zug halt machte und sie mit den Kutschen zum Schloss empor fuhren.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle, die wie immer wundervoll geschmückt war. Hermine sah sich um blieb stehen. Sie starrte zum Lehrertisch. "äh...ähm Harry?" "Ja?" dieser sah sie an. "Sieh mal zum Lehrertisch! Siehst du was ich sehe?" Er sah zu den Lehrern hoch und im stockte der Atem! Zwischen Snape und Flitwick saß Professor Lockhart!

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein? Aber das war aufjedenfall Lockhart! Ron sah ihn nun auch. "Oh mein Gott! Lockhart! Was macht der den hier? Kann er sich schon wieder so gut erinnern das er Unterrichten darf?"

"Naja, eigentlich hätte er das Unterrichten ja ganz lassen sollen, von Anfang an." Meinte Harry beiläufig.

"Ja. Wir werden es ja sehen! Wenn er wieder Unterrichtet wird Dumbledore es nachher sicher sagen!" meine Hermine. Und die drei setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch. Hermine ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Und dann sah sie ihn. Draco Malfoy ging mit seinen Kumpels Grabbe und Goyle zum Slytherin Tisch.

Gott er sah gut aus. Sie versuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder abzuschütteln doch es war leichter gesagt als getan! Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden konnte sie ihren Kopf wieder zum Lehrertisch wo Lockhart gerade Snape nervte und dieser ihm sehr tödliche Blicke zuwarf.

"Wenigstens bei dem kann man sich auf ihn verlassen." sagte Ron der ebenfalls die Szene von Snape und Lockhart beobachtete. "Ja. Aber das kann ja lustig werden wenn der wieder wie früher ist!" meinte Harry.

Harry sah zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Cho Chang saß bei ihren Freundinnen und redete. Harry war immer noch in sie verliebt. Vielleicht würde es ja dieses Jahr etwas werden? Er hoffte es zu tiefst. Ron folgte seinem Blick und grinste.

Cho bemerkte das Harry hersah und winkte ihm fröhlich lächelnd zu. Harry winkte zurück. Zugleich wurde er etwas Rot worauf Ron in Kichern ausbrach!

Harry sah Ron an. "Soll ich dich erinnern was da mal mit Fleur passiert ist?" "Ähm nein, lass mal!" meinte Ron und wurde feuerrot!

Die neuen Schüler traten in die neue Große Halle und wurden ihren Häusern zugewissen, anschließend erhob Dumbledore sich und begrüßte die Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts.

"Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!" sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
"Wie ihr sicher schon gesehen habt, ist der gute Professor Lockhart wieder hier! Er hat sein Gedächtnis wieder vollständig erlangen und ich habe ihn erneut eingestellt. Außerdem soll ich euch von Argus Filch sagen das Zwickende Postkarten nun zu der Liste der verboten Gegenstände in Hogwarts zählen!

Und der Verbotene Wald ist natürlich auch dieses Jahr unzugänglich für Schüler!" und sah bei diesen Worten ein wenig zu auffällig zu Harry, Ron und Hermine. Er setzte sich und das Essen kam.

Lockhart war tatsächlich wieder als Lehrer in Hogwarts tätig! Allerdings war keiner der Schüler sonderlich angetan von der Neuigkeit!

Draco beobachtete von den Augenwinkeln aus Hermine. Er konnte sich sein Verhalten selber nicht erklären, aber er hatte letztes Jahr angefangen sie anzusehen, zu beobachten. Und er erwischte sich immer öfter dabei. Mein Gott, er war ein Malfoy und sie war nur, ein Schlammblut! Aber er konnte seine Gedanken nicht steuern, auch wenn er sich zu tiefst wünschen würde. Seit den letzten paar Monaten des vergangen Schuljahres träumte er von ihr. Er wachte Nachts auf und verfluchte sich selbst für seine Träume.

Die drei Freunde saßen am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstücken und sahen sich ihre Stundenpläne an. Sie hatten Zaubertränke wie immer mit den Slytherins...leider. Und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder Lockhart. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut an ihr zweites Schuljahr erinnern, es war eine Katastrophe hoch drei! "Mit was er uns wohl überrascht?" fragte Ron Harry.

"hm...Vampire? oder vielleicht Sirenen? Auf jeden Fall etwas das er nicht einfangen kann!"

"Stimmt. Wir haben ihn heute gleich in der ersten Stunde - zusammen mit den Slytherins. Sagt mal irr ich mich oder haben wir immer mehr Stunden mit denen zusammen?" Hermine sah Harry an.

Und er hatte recht. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke nicht Malfoy nun auch noch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sehen. Er verfolgte sie schließlich schon bis in ihre Träume! Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Lockharts Klassenzimmer.


	2. Kapitel 2: Altes und Neues

2. Kapitel - Altes und Neues

Lockhart war wieder wie früher. Er war genauso selbstverliebt und überheblich. Das Klassenzimmer war wieder wie im zweiten Schuljahr mit Bildern von ihm selbst bedeckt. Er erzählte ihnen recht aufgebracht von der letzten Zeit und fand wieder eine vorliebe für Harry. Er bat ihn nach vorne um eine Szene aus der Kammer des Schreckens darzustellen. Harry fand es mehr als albern, ging aber zu ihm.

Die Slytherins lachten sich halb tot, und der rest der Klasse war froh als sie endlich gehen durften! Hermine hatte das Gefühl das Malfoy sie die ganze Zeit angesehen hatte, redete aber innerlich mit sich selbst. "Hermine das kann nicht sein! Sei nicht albern!

Das ist mehr als albern!" Und ging später in die Bibliothek. Sie suchte Bücher heraus und stellte sie wieder rein. Irgendwie war sie nicht richtig anwesend...

Sie schlenderte gerade durch eine Bücherreihe und dann sah sie ihn. Draco Malfoy kam gerade herein! Sie schnappte sich ein Buch und setzt sich in eine Ecke. Musste er nun kommen? Sie vertiefte sich in ihr Buch, war aber innerlich bei ihm. Immer wieder sah sie kurz hin.

Malfoy und Hermine waren die einzigen Menschen in der Bibliothek, es war schon sehr spät und das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst angefangen. Hermine mochte es so. Ihm fiel schließlich Hermine auf. Er sah sie an und genau in dem Moment sah sie hin. Sie sahen sich für 3 Sekunden in die Augen. Hermine sah schnell auf den Boden und sie spürte wie sie Rot wurde. Malfoy grinste als er sah wie sie errötete.

Er ging auf sie zu. "Na ist dein Buch spannend Granger?" und grinste dabei. "Na klar! Aber bevor du da warst gefiel es mir sehr viel besser!" sagte Hermine schnippisch und stand auf um ihr Buch wieder ins Regal zu stellen. Er ging ihr nach.

"Ach? War es das? Warum hast du mich dann beobachtet?" Sie sah ihn nicht an. Verdammt. Sie würde es einfach leugnen. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst! Sie mal nicht so überheblich! Du glaubst ja nicht wirklich das jedes Mädchen bei dir vor staunen gleich in Ohnmacht fliegt oder?"

"Doch das denke ich schon!" er grinste. "Glaub mir du würdest es auch tun, wenn du in meinen Genuss kommen dürftest!

"Aber das will ich nicht!" "Sicher?" Er sah sie immer noch schelmisch grinsend an. Wie konnte sie nur für einen solchen dämlichen Typen schwärmen? War sie nun bescheuert? Scheinbar ja...Sie ging schließlich weiter von ihm weg. So war es ihr viel lieber.

Als sie zurück ging kam er näher an sie ran. Er wollte etwas tun, er konnte nicht anders. Er kam immer näher und Hermine wich immer weiter zurück bis sie an der Wand anstieß. Weiter ging es nicht mehr. Mist! Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie leicht Angst und Panik. Malfoy kam immer näher. Er stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihr Entfernt.

Er streichelte ihren Hals entlang was Hermine erschaudern ließ. Sie spürte einen kalten Schauer. Aber es war angenehm. Seine Finger auf ihren Hals fühlten sich sehr gut an. Er hatte sehr zarte und geschmeidige Finger, anders als sie sich sie vorgestellt hatte. Sie schluckte.

Sein Gesicht kam langsam näher an das ihre. Er knabberte kurz an ihrem rechtem Ohr und küsste ihre Wange. Dann näherte er sich ihren Lippen. Wenige Augenblicke später berührten seine Lippen die ihren. Sie war ziemlich überrascht und zuckte etwas zusammen.

Er Küsste sie sehr sanft. Ihre Lippen schmeckten sehr gut und er konnte gar nicht von ihr lassen. Hermine erwiederte nun etwas zögerlich. Die beiden Küssten sich nun intensiv und Leidenschaftlich.

Sie mussten so ein paar Minuten dastehen als im Flur Schritte halten. Sie kamen näher und näher zu der Bibliothek. Es war spät. War es vielleicht Filch? Hermine und Draco fuhren auseinander. Draco sah sie an und blickte in ihre Wunderschönen Augen. Dann kam Snape herein. "Was macht ihr hier? Es ist spät." Sagte er in seinem üblichen Ton.

"Wir haben gelernt." meinte Draco schnell. Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. Sie sahen verwirrt aus und ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Aber Draco war ein Slytherin und wieso sollte sie das nicht ausnutzen?

Als er sie gehen ließ rannte Hermine schnell in den Turm der Gryffindors. Sie war wirklich mehr als verwirrt über das eben. Er hatte sie geküsst und sie hatte erwiedert! Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte gerade mit Draco Malfoy rumgeknutscht! Aber spielte er nur mit ihr weil er merkte das sie irgendwie auf ihn stand, oder...empfand er vielleicht wirklich etwas für sie?

Diese Nacht konnte sie kaum schlafen, sie musste immer wieder an Malfoy denken. Draco erging es nicht besser. Er hatte Snape verflucht als er reinkam. Hermines Mund schmeckte so wunderbar. Aber würde er jemals wieder eine Chance bekommen sie zu Küssen? Aber das war wohl eher gering...das wusste er genau.

Als Hermine in der Großen Halle saß vermied sie jeden Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins. Was wenn er sich gestern einen Spaß erlaubt hatte und es an seinem Haustisch gerade erzählte und mit den anderen darüber lachte? Sie wollte es sich nicht vorstellen. Harry und Ron bemerkten das Hermine nicht ganz da war. Sie tat es jedoch damit ab das sie letzte Nacht zu lange in der Bibliothek war, was ja irgendwie auch stimmte.

Draco beobachtete Hermine ununterbrochen. Er musste immer an den Kuss denken. Er war regelrecht verrückt nach ihr. Was ja wirklich falsch war. Sein Vater würde ihn ordentlich versohlen wenn er wusste das er von ihr schwärmte geschweige denn wenn er wüsste das er ein Schlammblut geküsst hatte. Und Snape hatte sie dann auch fast noch erwischt. Schlimmer ging es echt nicht mehr.

Einer am Tisch fiel jedoch auf wenn er ansah. Pansy Parkinson. Diese war gar nicht begeistert. Sie war nun schon seit einiger Zeit heimlich in ihn verliebt und versuchte immer alles um an ihn heranzukommen. Doch ohne viel Erfolg. Sie starrte Sauer und missfallend zu Draco. Wie konnte er nur dieses Schlammblut beachten? Und sie, lies er links liegen!

Hermine kam sich komisch beobachtet vor und sah kurz du Draco. Sie sah allerdings schnell wieder weg. Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine. "Morgen Herm!" und lächelte. "Morgen Ginny!" sagte Hermine etwas abwesend. "Alles klar bei dir? Du wirkst so, hm abwesend?" Ginny sah ihre Freundin an und wartete auf eine Antwort. "Mir geht's super! Ich habe nur grade über ein Buch nachgedacht..." "Achso..." Auch wenn sie Hermine nicht wirklich glaubte.

"Wie geht's Viktor?" fragte Ginny.  
"Ich weiß nich..."  
"Wie, du weißt nicht? Ich dachte ihr seid zusammen?"  
"Ich habe diesen Sommer Schluss gemacht! Darum weiß ich es nicht!"  
"Oh! Was? Wieso? Ich dachte..."  
"Nein, es war besser so Ginny! Ich, na ja verstehst du ich habe ihn nicht geliebt!"  
"Achso. Wissen Harry und Ron es schon?"  
"Nein. Außer Viktor hätte es ihnen gesagt...ich habe keine Lust mit Harry oder Ron über mein Liebesleben zu reden!"  
"Das versteh ich..." meinte Ginny. "Ich würde mit Ron auch nicht über so was reden, er würde sicher ausflippen."  
"Kann schon sein. Gehen wir etwas zum See? Wir haben ja noch Zeit bis der Unterricht anfängt." Fragte Hermine.  
"Klar gerne!" sie packte sich zwei gebutterte Toasts in eine Serviette ein und ging mit Hermine zum See.  
"Wie sieht es in deinem Liebesleben aus? Du hast mir doch letztes Jahr mal von diesem Jungen erzählt!"  
"Ja stimmt. Er is aus Ravenclaw und heißt Tommi." Erzählte Ginny leicht kichernd.  
"Das hört sich toll an. Du siehst glücklich aus!" sagte Hermine nachdem sie Ginny so glücklich sah.  
"Stimmt das bin ich! Er ist super! Wir haben uns den ganzen Sommer über Briefe geschrieben! Und ich seh ihn ganz oft in der Bibliothek! Er ist einfach, hach super toll!" Ginny sah sehr verliebt aus.  
"Das freut mich..." Hermine musste bei dem Wort Bibliothek sofort an das gestern denken was mit Draco passiert war. Sie wollte nicht daran denken.  
"Geht es dir wirklich gut Herm?" Ginny machte sich etwas Sorgen. "Findest du es vielleicht falsch das du mit Viktor Schluss gemacht hast oder was ist los?"  
"Oh Gott nein! Ich würde das nicht Rückgängig machen! Ich habe es nie bereut! Ginny, ich hab mit ihm Geschlafen!" meinte Hermine leiser.  
Ginny verschluckte sich erst mal an ihrem Toast. "Ähm du hast..." sie wurde leicht Rot.  
"Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen. Und es war falsch! Lass dir bloß Zeit dafür! Aber dadurch habe ich erst gemerkt das ich ihn nicht liebe!"  
"Okay, keine Sorge ich habe nicht vor es zu überstürzen! Aber wenn was ist kann ich ja immer mit dir reden oder?" Ginny sah Hermine an.  
"Na klar kannst du das!" Hermine umarmte Ginny. "Bevor du was machst was du nicht willst Rede."  
"Wird ich tun! Und nun sag was dir noch auf der Seele liegt! Steckt vielleicht ein anderer Junge dahinter?"  
"Also ähm...ich..." Hermine sah auf den Boden und wurde Rot.  
"Also ein anderer? Wer? Willst du darüber reden?"  
"Ja...irgendwie schon. Aber na ja weißt du er, na ja er ist ein Slytherin. Und schlimmer geht's nun nicht mehr!" Aber Hermine wusste das Ginny es für sich behalten würde.  
"Ein...Slytherin. Na ja egal! Erzähl! Ich will doch auch für dich da sein wenn du ne Freundin brauchst!"  
"Okay. Es ist Draco Malfoy..." sie sah Ginny an und schluckte.  
"Malfoy? Oh...ähm Erzähl." Sagte sie doch recht geschockt. Hermine erzählte Ginny von gestern Abend.  
"Oh wow!" sagte diese immer noch etwas geschockt. "Denkst du er empfindet mehr für dich?"  
"Wenn ich das wüsste! Ich habe das Gefühl das er mich beobachtet...aber das is doch einfach albern oder?" sie sah Ginny an.  
"Ich denke sogar ein Malfoy kann sich aufrichtig verlieben! Sie sind doch auch nur Menschen. Auch wenn sie sich anders benehmen..." und lächelte Hermine aufmunternd an.  
"Naja wir werden es sehen!" Die beiden gingen wieder zum Schloss hoch und in ihre Klassen.


	3. Kapitel 3: Im Verbotenen Wald

  
3. Kapitel - Im Verbotenen Wald

Hermine machte sich zusammen mit Harry und Ron auf den Weg zu Lockharts Klassenzimmer. Er hatte ihnen letzte Stunde von einem tollen Ausflug erzählt. Allerdings war die Frage ob die Schüler es auch toll finden würden.

Als sie sich setzten war Lockhart noch nicht da. Die Slytherins allerdings schon. Natürlich auch Malfoy. Hermine sah ihn unwillkürlich an. Es war wie ein Fluch. Verdammt Hermine sieh woanders hin! Lockhart kam die Treppen runter gestürmt.

"Guten Morgen!" sagte er strahlend während er sich vorne hinstellte.  
"Also. Ihr könnt meine Überraschung sicher kaum noch erwarten!" er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind das auf den Weihnachtsmann wartete.  
"Das kann ja was werden..." meinte Harry leise.  
Hermine und Ron stimmten nickend zu. Lockhart war zu gut drauf, was allerdings böse enden könnte. Er zappelte vorne rum.  
"Wir machen heute eine Nachtwanderung! Im Verbotenen Wald!" platze es aus ihm raus.

Die Schüler sahen ihn an als würde ihn etwas Widerliches aus dem Kopf wachsen. Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein! Er wollte mit seiner Klasse nachts in den Verbotenen Wald! Dumbledore würde das niemals erlauben!

"Na jetzt seid ihr vor Freude sprachlos!" meinte er freudestrahlend. "Wir treffen uns um 8 Uhr hier in diesem Klassenzimmer. Bringt bitte alle eure Zauberstäbe mit und zieht euch warm an!"

Das war sein ernst! Hermine hob die Hand. "Ja Mrs. Granger?"

"Ähm Professor...ist das ihr ernst. Ich meine in den Verbotenen Wald! Nachts! Wir dürfen das doch nicht..." Die anderen Schüler stimmten nickend zu. Die Slytherins nicht. Sie liebten das Böse, und im Verbotenen Wald wimmelte es von Bösem!

"Doch Mrs. Granger! Er stimmte zu. Es dient schließlich ihrer Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" sagte er auf ihre Frage.

Hermine war mehr als überrascht. Naja wenn Dumbledore es sogar erlaubte...

"So und machen wir mit dem Unterricht weiter! Schlagen sie ihre Bücher auf Seite 326 auf!" alle taten wie gesagt.

"Ich möchte euch heute Abend einige Geschöpfe zeigen." Und er fing an sie aufzuzählen.

"Den Augurey, den Moke und wenn wir Glück haben treffen wir auf einige Zentauren!" verkündete er. "Möglicherweise sehen wir auch noch andere Geschöpfe." Lockhart musste übergeschnappt sein! Das konnte niemals gut gehen! Keiner hatte Lust das er am Schluss gefressen werden würde! Doch darauf musste das ja fast schon hinauslaufen.

"Vielleicht haben wir Glück und Lockhart wird von einer Spinne entführt?" meinte Ron zu Harry. Dieser stimmte zu. "Vielleicht können wir die ja dazu überreden?" schlug Harry vor. Aber ihre Hoffnung war nicht allzu groß.

"Ich werde euch alle in zweier Teams aufteilen." sagte Lockhart.  
"Mr. Potter sie und Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Granger sie arbeiten heute Abend mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen." Hermine fiel fast von ihren Stuhl. "Was? Nein." Empörte sich Hermine. Malfoy ging es nicht anders.

Hermine fand den Gedanken schrecklich das sie im Verbotenen Wald allein mit Malfoy herumlaufen sollte! Oh Gott. Nein! Hermine wurde etwas Rot.

"Nix da! Ich teile euch ein! Und sie werden mit Mr. Malfoy zusammen arbeiten!" sagte er etwas lauter, auch zu Malfoy.

Er teilte die restlichen Schüler ein und die Stunde war um. "Wir treffen uns wie gesagt hier um 8 Uhr! Wer nicht anwesend ist wird eine Strafarbeit bekommen!" fügte er noch hinzu.

Neville Longbottom saß ängstlich auf seinem Platz. Er wollte auf keinen Fall in den Wald! Schon bei dem Gedanken fiel er um ein Haar in Ohnmacht.

Hermine erzählte Ginny beim Mittagessen mit wem sie heute Abend zusammen arbeiten sollte. "Oh Man, so was aber auch!" meinte Ginny.

"Das wird schon schief gehen Herm! Ignoriere ihn einfach soweit es geht!"  
"Das ist leider leichter gesagt als getan. Mit ihm allein im Verbotenen Wald. Oh man, was kommt als nächstes?"  
"Du kannst ihm ja immer noch einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen wenn er dich nervt!"  
"Ja das ist ne Idee! Aber ich hab da eher vor was anderem Angst..." sagte Hermine leise und wurde Rot.  
"OHH! Achso!" bei Ginny machte es Klack! Sie verstand nun was Hermine meinte.  
"Du meinst falls er dich noch mal Küsst..." "Ja, genau das mein ich! Wir sind da allein und es wird stockfinster sein!"  
"Keine Angst! Das mit dem Fluch kannst du da auch noch machen!"  
"Ja du hast ja recht. Tut mir leid wenn ich dich nerve!"  
"Aber das tust du ganz und gar nicht! Ich hör dir gerne zu! Ich treffe mich heute mit Tommi!" sagte Ginny aufgeregt.  
"Das ist toll! Ich freu mich für dich!"  
"Ja, er will ein Picknick mit mir machen! Aber was wenn Ron..."  
"Ach ich denke Ron wird besseres zu tun haben als am See rumzugehen! Er schmiedet sicher grade Pläne wie er Lockhart ausschalten kann! Und wenn doch, du bist keine fünf mehr! Du bist nun 15! Er muss es akzeptieren!"  
"Ja, aber ich hab dennoch Angst!" sagte Ginny.  
"Wenn er euch sehen sollte erklärst du es ihm! Und wenn er nicht auf dich hört werde ich ihm mal den Kopf waschen!"  
"Gut." Ginny war nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine deutlich entspannter.  
Inzwischen war es fünf vor Acht. Die drei kamen am Klassenzimmer an. Die meisten waren schon da. Lockhart fehlte noch. "Vielleicht macht er ja einen Rückzieher?" meinte Ron hoffnungsvoll. Aber zu früh gefreut. Kaum hatte Ron seinen Satz beendet kam er um die Ecke. "Ah Wunderbar! Ihr seid schon da!" er zählte durch und als alle anwesend waren, sogar Neville war da, gingen sie los. Der Wald sah düster aus, es war schon fast komplett dunkel.

Als sie im Wald waren sagte Lockhart noch mal die Teams und sagte ihnen in welche Richtung sie gehen sollten. Hermine ging mit Malfoy los. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Sie gingen schon eine ganze weile Stumm entlang als Malfoy etwas sagte.

"Na, freust du dich? Endlich mit mir allein zu sein." Und grinste dabei fies.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, was er aber in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. "Halt einfach deine Klappe Malfoy! Ich freue mich gar nicht!"

"Also neulich kam mir das ja noch ganz anders vor! Du weißt ja, du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran!" Gott, jetzt fing er damit an.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Malfoy, halt jetzt einfach mal deine Klappe ja?" sie drehte sich um und sah ihn sauer an.

"Hm...Nein. Ich habe deinen Herzschlag gespürt. Du dürstest förmlich nach mir!"  
"Nun wird mal nicht überheblich!" auch wenn er durchaus recht hatte, aber das musste er nun wirklich nicht wissen!  
Er zog sie nahe zu sich und Hermine schreite kurz auf. Allerdings waren sie schon so weit von den anderen weg das sie eh keiner hören würde...

Er zog sie noch etwas mehr zu sich und hob ihr Kinn. Bevor er sie Küsste sah er ihr kurz und intensiv in die Augen.

Seine Lippen schmeckten so gut, Hermine wurde für eine Sekunde schwindelig. Dann erwiederte sie seine Küsse sanft. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr das dies falsch war und sie sofort damit aufhören musste, aber ihr Herz, ja ihr Herz das schrie nach ihm!

Sie Küssten sich immer wilder, vor Lauter Leidenschaft gingen sie ein paar Schritte zurück und Hermine stolperte über eine Baumwurzel. Sie fielen hin, Draco lag nun auf ihr, das störte sie aber wenig und sie Küssten sich weiter wild.

Seine Zunge hinterlies eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Hals, den er gerade Küsste. Hermines Kehle entwich ein kleiner erregter Seufzer. Dann spürte sie seine weichen Lippen wieder auf den Ihren. Seine Zunge leckte gegen ihre Lippen und sie öffnete den Mund etwas um ihn gewähren zu lassen. Die beiden Zungen duellierten sich.

Sie schmeckte so gut, das hatte er sich immer gewünscht. Aber es konnte das nicht. Es war falsch, er wollte aufstehen und gehen, aber er lag immer noch auf ihr. Seine Beine wollten einfach nicht. Egal, so war es besser. Er konnte nicht von ihr lassen. Seine Hand huschte unter ihrem Umhang hindurch und streichelte ihren Rücken entlang, worauf sie eine gigantische Gänsehaut bekam.

Hermine fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Shirt und streichelte seine Brust. Seine Haut war Zart. Draco schob ihr Shirt hoch und Küsste ihren Bauch. Sie stöhnte auf. Hermine öffnete seinen Umhang und schob ihn von seiner Schulter weg. Er tat es ihr gleich. Sie zog ihm sein Shirt aus und Küsste seine Brust. Dann zog er Hermine ihre Shirt aus und betrachtete kurz ihren Körper, sie sah wunderschön aus. Er Küsste gerade ihren Nacken als sie jemanden kommen hörten. Sie sprangen auseinander und zogen sich so schnell wie es ging wieder Ordentlich an.

Hagrid kam mit Fang um die Ecke. Hinter ihm trotte Lockhart hinterher. "Da seid ihr ja!" sagte Hagrid. "Professor Lockhart hat sich schon sorgen gemacht." Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Sie sollten schon seit einer halben Stunde wieder bei Hagrids Hütte sein. Aber sie hatten die Zeit ein wenig verloren...  
"Tut uns leid, wir haben uns ein wenig verlaufen!" legte Hermine ein.  
"Ihr könnt von Glück reden das euch nichts passiert ist." Er meinte aber eher Hermine. Sie wusste das Malfoy ihm egal war.  
"Ähm ja wir hatten Glück!" Die beiden gingen mit Hagrid und Lockhart wieder aus dem Wald. Beide warfen sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu.  
Sie gingen mit Lockhart wieder wieder zum Schloss. Die Gryffindors gingen in ihren Turm und die Slytherins in Richtung der Kerker.  
Hermine sah Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und ging schnell zu ihr. "Hey." Sagte sie nervös und aufgewühlt zu Ginny.  
Hermine erzählte ihr was passiert war. Die zwei redeten und gaben sich Tipps. Ginny erzählte Hermine auch von ihrem Picknick mit Tommi. Ginny und Tommi waren nun zusammen. "Erzähl es Ron einfach!" meinte Hermine.  
"Ja, du hast recht!" "Er würde sicher mehr durchdrehen wenn er wüsste was ich fast mit Malfoy im Wald gemacht hätte!"

Gesagt getan! Ginny stand auf und ging zu Ron rüber und erzählte es ihm ohne umschweife. Ron reagierte fast genauso wie Ginny meinte. Er war erst ziemlich geschockt dann ließ er den Beschützer raushängen. Aber Ginny erklärte ihm alles und Ron gab Ruhe, Harry beruhigte ihn aber später noch mehr.


	4. Kapitel 4: Gefühlte vs Hirngespinnste

4. Kapitel - Gefühlte vs. Hirngespinnste

Hermine lag inzwischen in ihrem Bett, sie hatte die Vorhänge von ihrem Himmelbett zugezogen und lag auf dem Rücken. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an die Sache zwischen ihr und Malfoy im Wald denken. Es ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf!

Wären die beiden nicht von Hagrid und Lockhart gestört worden wer weiß was dann passiert wäre! Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, aber andererseits...Sie fühlte immer noch seine Lippen auf den ihren und ihr wurde ganz anders. Ausnahmsweise hätte sie ihren Kopf gerne ausgeschaltet. Doch eigentlich war ihr Kopf längst inaktiv und ihr Herz übernahm die Führung.

Draco saß ihm Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und starrte ins brodelnde Feuer. Er hätte einfach die Finger von ihr lassen sollen, aber er konnte einfach nicht! Wenn er sie sah wurde ihm ganz anders und er konnte sich teilweise wie in der Bibliothek oder eben im Verbotenen Wald einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Wieso sah sie inzwischen nur so gut aus? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Er stand auf und ging in sein Bett. Er versuchte zu schlafen, was aber schier unmöglich war. Immer wieder musste er an vorhin denken...

Hermine ging am nächsten Morgen zusammen mit Ginny hinunter in die Große Halle. Hermine sah müde aus, was dran lag das sie einfach kein bisschen geschlafen hatte. Sie setzten sich hin und Ginny sah sie an.

"Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" "Nein, kein bisschen! Ich konnte einfach nicht..." "Und das alles wegen ihm...ach Herm. Das wird schon wieder!"

"Bist du dir da sicher? Was wenn ich mich in Malfoy verliebt habe?" "Ähm na ja dann könnten wir es nicht ändern schätz ich mal."

"Ich sollte einfach mal abwarten..." "Ja, das solltest du."

Später machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Arithmantik Unterricht. Dort würde sie Malfoy sehen. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie erschaudern. Musste was wirklich sein?

Hermine betrat das Klassenzimmer. Wie sie mit Erleichterung feststellen konnte war Malfoy noch nicht da. Sie atmete kurz beruhigt auf und setzte sich ganz vorne hin. Als Professor Vektor mit dem Unterricht anfing war er noch nicht da, ihr war das allerdings mehr als recht.

Draco rannte durch die Gänge. Verdammt wie konnte er nur verschlafen? Er würde zu spät kommen. Er fluchte. Er kam etwas außer Puste ins Klassenzimmer und meinte kurz das er verschlafen hätte. Professor Vektor sah ihn an. "5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" meinte sie Böse. "Setzen sie sich hin." Sie deutete auf den freien Platz neben Hermine. Diese schluckte. Malfoy sah die Lehrerin geschockt an. "Was...aber...ich" murmelte er. "Setzen sie sich!" meinte sie nun schon etwas genervter.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sich neben Hermine. Beiden war das nicht sehr angenehm. Hermine musste wieder mehr an gestern denken und konnte dem Unterricht nicht folgen. Er sah sie immer wieder kurz an. Wenn sie hersah, sah er schnell nach vorne. Wenn die anderen Schüler das bemerken sollten musste dies sehr eigenartig wirken dachte er...

Nachdem Unterricht verschwand Hermine sehr schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draußen angelangt lehnte sie sich kurz gegen eine Wand. Oh man, war das so heiß in dem Raum oder was war los?

Sie ging in die Bibliothek, holte sich ein paar Bücher und ging anschließend zu einem von Schülern sehr wenig besuchtem Plätzchen am See. Sie mochte es einfach nur hier zu sitzen und dem Wasser zuzusehen. Es war wunderbar ruhig, und vor allem war hier kein Draco Malfoy! Hermine setzte sich an einen Baum gelehnt auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

Jemand anderes mochte es hier allerdings auch sehr gerne. Draco Malfoy. Er kaum den Hang herunter, als er sie sah wollte er erst umkehren. Aber seine Füße trugen ihn einfach weiter in Richtung Hermine. Er setzte sich leise zwei Meter von Hermine entfernt ins Gras. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Draco beobachtete sie.

Sie machte die Augen wieder auf und bekam fast einen halben Herzinfarkt als sie ihn sah. "Gott! Verdammt!" meinte sie sauer. Er lächelte. Augenblick mal dachte Hermine. Er lächelt? Hää? Also das kann nicht der Malfoy sein der sonst hier rumgeistert. "Hey." Sagte er und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

"Lange...na ja eigentlich zu kurz, weißt du das du so dösend echt niedlich aussiehst?" sagte er sanft. Aber was sagte er da nur? Das war doch so gar nicht seine Art!

Sie sah ihn an. War er auf Drogen oder verzaubert? Das war die einzige Logische Erklärung dachte Hermine! Niedlich? Das aus Malfoys Mund? "Na hör mal. Verarschen kann ich mich auch sehr gut alleine!" doch sie wurde etwas Rot. Es schmeichelte ihr auch wenn es von ihm kam.

"Ich verarsche dich nicht! Das war mein voller ernst! Na ja aber mir is klar das du mir das nicht glaubst! Ich wurde mir ja auch nicht glauben..." er sah sie weiterhin an.

Jetzt wurde es langsam echt Unheimlich. "Ist das dein ernst?" sie sah ihn leicht zweifelnd an.

"Ja, ist es..." meinte er leicht peinlich berührt. Sie grinste. "Und ich dachte schon du bist auf Drogen!" "Drogen? Also hör mal!" Aber irgendwie war sie durchaus eine Droge dachte er. Er hatte schon wieder so ein verlangen, sie an sich zu reißen und zu Küssen. Lass das mal lieber Draco dachte er sich.

"Ja doch! Du hättest dich mal hören sollen!" Empfand er vielleicht wirklich mehr für sie? Wäre es so abwegig das ein Malfoy sich Verlieben könnte?

"Oh lieber nicht...aber das war mein ernst. Ich weiß du hältst mich für eine fiese böse abartige Slytherin Ratte!" "Oh, gut geraten, aber ähm so schlimm bist du nun scheinbar doch nicht..." sie sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren grau, aber sie hatten etwas sehr sanftes. Ehe sie sich versehen konnte Küsste Hermine ihn auch schon. Ups was tat sie da? Draco war fast genauso überrascht. Sonst hatte er immer die initiative ergriffen.

Er zog sie sanft zu sich und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Sie löste sich von ihm. "Tut mir leid..." und sah auf den Boden. "Das braucht es nicht..." er streichelte ihre Wange. Sie fand es faszinierend das er so sanft sein konnte. Das hätte sie bis vor ein paar Tagen nicht für möglich gehalten. "Muss es nicht?" "Nein. Sonst hätte ich mich schon zwei Mal bei dir Entschuldigen müssen..." er lächelte.

Er streichelte ihr immer noch sanft über die Wange und lächelte sie dabei an. "Okay..." meinte Hermine. Er beugte sich zu ihr und Küsste sie wieder.

Ihm kam es so vor als würden sein Kopf und sein Herz Achterbahn fahren. Seine Gefühle waren so verwirrend! Liebte er sie? Oder wollte er nur Spaß?

Sie mussten so ca. eine halbe Stunde rumknutschen als Hermine jemanden hörte. Sie lösten sich schnell voneinander. Hier hätte sie inzwischen das ganze Schloss sehen können. Wie unvorsichtig...Draco sah sie an.

Es war nur Ginny. Hermine sah ihn erleichtert an. "Ich ähm, ich geh mal. Können wir uns heute Abend hier treffen?" "Ja gerne." Sie lächelte und er ging. Ginny kaum auf Hermine zu und setzte sich dann neben sie.

"Wow! Huh! Wow! Das sah ja schon fast Zirkusreif aus!" meinte sie halb zum Spaß.  
"Ginny! Das ist nicht witzig! Ich habe was mit Draco Malfoy am laufen!"  
"Sorry Herm...ich wollt mich nicht lustig machen oder so!"  
"Das weiß ich ja! Und ohne dich wäre ich auch sicher schon durchgedreht!"  
"Ich meinte ja eigentlich nur das ihr zusammen süß ausgesehen habt! Ohne Witz jetzt!"  
"Das hab ich heut irgendwie schon mal gehört..." Ginny sah sie an.  
"Ähm wie?" Hermine erzählte ihr von dem Gespräch mit Draco. Diese grinste süß!  
"Ohhh! Wie süß! Unglaublich das er so was sagen kann!"  
"Dachte ich auch...aber ich denke er meinte es wirklich ernst!"  
"Sei doch froh! Und gut sieht er auch noch aus!"  
"Ja, irgendwie schon! Aber das sollten wir Harry und Ron nicht wissen lassen!"  
"Ja, die beiden würden uns auf der Stelle einweisen lassen!" Die beiden Mädchen lachten und redeten.

"Und willst du heute hingehen?"  
"hm.." Hermine überlegte kurz. "Ja, ich denke schon...oder glaubst du er will mir irgendeine Falle stellen, und Filch herlocken?"  
"Nein, denk ich weniger!" "Gut, dann geh ich hin!"

Als es Abend wurde ging Hermine langsam los. Es waren kaum noch Schüler unterwegs, und wenn doch dann machten sie es so das sie nicht von Filch erwischt werden konnten. Sie ging etwas nervös zum See hinunter. Draco saß bereits am Ufer und wartete.

Als er sie kommen hörte drehte er sich um und lächelte. Er ging auf sie zu und gab ihr eine rote Rose. Sie staunte nicht schlecht. "ähm...Danke." Hermine wurde Rot. Eine Rose? Wow...

"Bitte. Eine Rose für eine Wunderschöne Frau!" jetzt denkt sie das ich sie zuschleime. Dachte Draco. Sie grinste. "Schleimer!" Und Küsste ihn dann kurz. Draco zog sie sanft zu sich und Küsste sie. Hermine grinste und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken.

Er löste sich langsam von ihr und sah sie an. "Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" Während er das sagte streichelte er ihre Wange. "Ja sehr gerne...nichts lieber als das..." sie war wirklich grade dabei sich in einen Malfoy zu verlieben...

Die zwei schlenderten eine Zeitlang auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts umher. Nach einer Weile waren sie in Dracos Zimmer. Hermine wusste nicht mehr genau wieso, aber es war ihr eigentlich ziemlich egal. Sein Zimmer sah schön aus, aber es war dunkel, und alles war in grün und silber. Eben in den Farben der Slytherins dachte sie. Aber das Zimmer sah schön aus.

Die zwei Küssten sich und Draco hob sie schließlich hoch und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Er ließ sie sanft darauf fallen. Hermine zog ihn zu sich und Küsste ihn sanft.

Draco küsste langsam ihren Hals und sie konnte seinen heißem Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss seine sanften Berührungen. Hermine fuhr mit ihrer Hand unter sein Shirt und zog es ihm dann über den Kopf und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke. Draco sah ihr kurz in die Augen und zog dann das ihre aus. Er streichelte über ihren Rücken und Küsste ihren Bauch.

Solche Gefühlte hatte er noch nie gehabt, er wollte nicht weiter gehen als es ihr genehm war und war von ihrer sanften, geschmeidigen Haut richtig angetan. Er hatte schon mit mehreren Mädchen etwas gehabt, aber mit Hermine war es anders. Dann öffnete er ihren BH und zog ihn von ihren Schultern. Dann zog er sie wieder mehr zu sich und Küsste ihren Nacken und streichelte ihre Brüste.

Hermine fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken entlang. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, aber darauf machte sie nur weiter. Draco sah Hermine an. "Du machst mich ganz wuschig weißt du das?" doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte Küsste er sie.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand langsam zu dem Bund seiner Hose und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Dann zog sie seine Hose runter und er lag nur noch in grünen Boxershorts vor ihr. Hermine grinste und Draco zog ihr ihre Hose aus. Er betrachtete sie kurz wie sie nur noch in ihrem Spitzentanga vor ihm lag und lächelte.

Als beide Nackt waren legte Draco sich auf sie. Er stützte sich mit seinen Ellbogen neben ihrem Kopf ab und Küsste sie noch mal. Dann sah er sie an als wollte er ein Ja oder Nein hören. Hermine nickte kurz und lächelte.

Draco drang sanft in sie ein, immer ein Stück tiefer. Hermine stöhnte auf. Sie versuchte sich am Bett festzuhalten als sie erneut vor Lust aufstöhnte.

Danach kuschelte sie sich an Draco und schlief ein. Er beobachtete sie wie sie auf seiner Brust schlief und kurz drauf war auch er eingeschlafen.


	5. Kapitel 5: Viktor Returns

5. Kapitel - Viktor Returns

Der Morgen danach war gekommen. Hermine hatte mit Draco geschlafen. Aber war es richtig, oder eher falsch? Sie wollte es genauso wie er.

Damals mit Viktor wusste sie schon bevor es passiert ist das es falsch war. Es ging zu schnell, auch wenn sie sich jetzt mit Draco nicht sicher war ob sie ihn liebte. Aber ihr Herz sagte das es nicht falsch war mit ihm zu schlafen. Es war einfach wunderschön gewesen, er war so sanft und einfühlsam gewesen. Mit Viktor war es damals ganz anders gewesen...

Hermine war schon seit geraumer Zeit wach und starrte an die Decke. Sie und Draco lagen immer noch eng umschlungen aneinander. Er schlief noch wie ein Stein und wie Hermine fand sah er schlafend einfach süß aus!

Hermine sah auf den Wecker der auf dem Tisch stand. Mist es war schon fast Zeit zur ersten Stunde. Sie stand leise auf und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Inzwischen war Draco auch wach und sah ihr zu. "Was machst du da?" meinte er sanft und lächelte. "Wir müssen bald zur ersten Stunde! Ich wollte dich eben aufwecken!" "hm..wie wärs wenn wir heute mal Schwänzen?" aber er kannte die Antwort. Hermine würde nicht Schwänzen.

"Was? Nein!" "Dachte ich mir, aber einen Versuch war es wert!" dann stand er auch auf und Zog sich an. Sie Küsste ihn. "Morgen." "Morgen..."

Als beide Angezogen waren gingen sie in die Große Halle. Hermine setzt sich neben Ginny. "Morgen." "Morgen." Ginny grinste. "Du bist ja gestern gar nicht mehr zurück gekommen?" sie grinste und Hermine wurde so Rot wie Ron immer. "Ähm nein, bin ich nicht stimmt..." sie sah ihre Freundin an und machte eine Bestimmte Kopfbewegung. Ginny sah Hermine wie ein Fragezeichen an. "Na du weißt schon!" meinte sie nun sehr deutlich.

"Ah! Achso!" sie lächelte. "Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?" fragte sie leise.  
"Ja, hab ich. Und es war einfach...perfekt!"  
"Nicht nur du hast gestern mit deinem Freund geschlafen..." meinte Ginny kurz.  
Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kürbissaft. "Du hast mit Tommi..?"  
"Ja...hab ich!" "Wow. Du wolltest es ja oder?" "Ja, glaubst du es war richtig?" "Das musst du selber wissen. Aber du siehst glücklich aus. Ich denke wenn es falsch gewesen wäre würdest du anders aussehen oder?" "Ja stimmt. Aber sag Ron nichts! Da würde er durchdrehn!" "Versprochen! Und du behältst die Sache mit mir und Malfoy für dich?" "Versprochen!" Und die beiden grinsten.

Später am Nachmittag saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine im sonnigen Innenhof und machten Hausaufgaben. Na ja Harry und Ron dachten sich gerade mal wieder ihr Horoskop für Wahrsagen aus, aber Hermine sagte schon gar nichts mehr, sie hörten ja doch nicht auf sie.

Von hier aus konnten sie sehr gut zu Hagrids Hütte und auch zum Quidditch Feld hinunter sehen. Die Mannschaft der Slytherins Trainierte gerade und Hermine sah Draco immer wieder zu. Er sah schon toll aus.

Hermine träumte gerade vor sich hin und hörte nicht das Ron sie etwas fragte.  
"HERMINE? Huhu? HERMINE?" schrie er nun schon. Harry sah Ron achselzuckend an. Dann wurde sie plötzlich aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen. Sie sah Ron an. "Was denn? Musst du so schreien?" "Ja, denn du hörst ja nicht!" "Was is denn nun?" "Was macht Viktor hier? Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Viktor? Nein...oder doch? "Wo?" sie sah sich um und sah Viktor Krum! Verdammt was machte er nur hier? Hatte er nicht verstanden das es zwischen ihnen aus war? Wollte er sie zurückerobern?

"Ich weiß nicht...ich kann mir das nicht erklären, er hat keinen Grund hier zu sein..."  
Harry sah sie an. "Ach nein? Wegen dir vielleicht?"  
"Nein! Denn ich hab Schluss gemacht! Also hat er keinen Grund!"  
Ron sah sie an. "Du hast Schluss gemacht? Aber er ist einer der besten Quidditch Spieler der Welt!" seine Stimme klang schon fast histerisch. "Oh Ron. Wenn ich ihn nicht liebe, warum sollte ich dann mit ihm zusammen bleiben? Wenn er dir so viel bedeutet, frag ihn doch ob er mit dir gehen will!"  
"Achso..." meinte Harry.

Hermine sah wieder runter zum Quidditch Feld. Liebte sie Draco? Oder war es doch vielleicht mehr wie mit Viktor? Sie hoffte es nicht...

Viktor hatte die drei inzwischen entdeckt und kam rüber gewusselt. Er sah Hermine an die ihn nicht bemerkte. "Her-mine?" er sprach ihren Namen immer noch nicht richtig aus...aber es war ihr egal. "Was?" sah aber nicht hin. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen..." "Es gibt nichts mehr zum reden! Ich habe mit dir Schluss gemacht! Schon vergessen?" "Nein...aber ich dachte..." "Dann hast du falsch gedacht!" sie sah ihn kurz böse an und stand dann auf und ging in Richtung vom Qudditch Feld. Sie wollte näher bei Draco sein.

Viktor sah ihr wie ein nasser Pudel nach. Fragend setzte er sich neben Ron und Harry. Ron sah ihn mitleidig an. "Tut mir leid..." "Ach na ja..." "Du hast sie geliebt?" "Ich tu es immer noch...aber sie liebt mich nicht!" Er sah sie an. "Gibt es einen anderen? Wisst ihr da was?"

Harry überlegte. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Also wir wissen zumindest nichts.." "Ne, ich denke nicht das es einen anderen gibt..." meinte Ron sah aber verärgert in die Richtung wo Ginny gerade Tommi Küsste. "Oh man! Seht euch die an!" und deutete auf die beiden.

Harry und Viktor sahen hin. "Liebst du dieses Mädchen?" fragte Viktor. Er wusste ja nicht das sie Rons Schwester war. Harry lachte. "Weniger würde ich sagen! Das ist Ginny. Seine Schwester!" "Danke Harry! Ich kann aber auch alleine reden!" sagte Ron schnippisch. "Er nutzt sie doch nur aus..."

Hermine saß nun auf der Tribüne und sah ihnen beim Spielen zu. Draco bemerkte sie, aber der Rest des Teams nicht, worüber sie froh war. Sie fragte sich wie Draco darüber denken würde das Viktor hier war. Aber sie wusste ja noch nicht mal was nun genau mit ihm war, waren sie zusammen oder war es einfach nur...

Nachdem die anderen Slytherins gegangen waren und Draco allein in dem Umkleideraum war ging Hermine runter. Bevor sie reinging versicherte sie noch das er auch wirklich allein war! "Hey." Sie lächelte.

"Hermine!" meinte er erfreut und Küsste sie. "Du spielst gut..." "Hast du uns zugesehen?" "Ja, habe ich..." Er zog sich um und sah sie an. "Alles klar?" "Ja, alles klar. Ähm Draco, was is nun zwischen uns, ich mein wir haben..."

"Ja, ich weiß...ich mag dich sehr sehr sehr gerne, und das ist sehr viel mehr als ich von meinem Vater aus sollte, aber der ist mit echt egal! Ich meine ist es für dich denn mehr als nur...oder?" er sah sie unsicher an.

"Ich mag dich auch sehr sehr sehr gerne!" Sie lächelte. "Und wenn wir es wirklich wollen dann kann das doch gut gehen mit uns beiden..oder?"

"Das denke ich auch...aber wäre es denn für dich okay wenn wir es für den Anfang für uns behalten?"  
"Ja, das wäre es! Hätte ich auch vorgeschlagen, für den Anfang ist es sicher besser so...aber irgendwann sind wir reif..."  
"Gut." Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie sanft in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Sie war sehr froh das es für ihn mehr als nur irgendwas war und er mochte sie auch, vielleicht liebte er sie, aber Hermine war sich ihrer Gefühle für Draco auch noch nicht sicher, aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie das sie längst in ihn verliebt war.

Harry und Ron hatten Viktor inzwischen allein gelassen und waren wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen. Es war fast schon komplett dunkel und Viktor wollte unbedingt noch mal mit Hermine reden.

Hermine und Draco gingen nun Händchen haltend zum Schloss hoch, auch wenn sie Gefahr liefen erwischt zu werden. Sie sahen keine Schüler mehr und Draco Küsste Hermine sanft. Er Küsste sie an einer Stelle an der sie sehr kitzlig war und sie lachte.

Viktor hörte Hermine lachen, er hätte es unter Tausenden wieder erkannt und sah in die Richtung aus der es kam, doch ihm stockte der Atem als er sah wie sie diesen Jungen Küsste. Also hatte sie doch einen anderen!

Viktor kam aus dem Schatten in dem er gerade gestanden hatte und ging auf die zwei zu. "Her-mine..." sie erschrak und sah ihn an. "Viktor..." "Du hast einen anderen...ich glaub das einfach nicht!" "Zwischen uns ist es schon lange aus! Und nun geh.." Er sagte nichts mehr und ging. Draco sah sie an. "Ihr wart wirklich zusammen?" "Ja...aber ich habe ihn nicht geliebt..." Sie Küsste Draco. "Wärst du jetzt geschockt wenn ich dir sage das ich dich vielleicht Liebe?" sie sah ihn an. "Nein. Wärst du geschockt wenn ich dir sage das ich dich vielleicht Liebe?" und grinste. "Nein, gar nicht.."

Die beiden gingen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Hermine erzählte Ginny das Viktor hier war.

"Oh! Und ist er nun wieder weg?"  
"Ich hoffe es! Denn was soll er denn hier? Mich nerven obwohl er weiß das ich ihn nicht liebe und das ich einen anderen habe?"  
"Das wäre schon ziemlich bescheuert!" sie sah zu Ron rüber der sie ansah.  
"Herm? Irgendwie starrt Ron mich komisch an! Weiß er...?"  
"Nein, von mir nicht, aber es könnte sein das er mich anstarrt. Er und Harry wissen ja nun das ich einem der besten Quidditch Spieler der Welt den Laufpass gegeben habe!"  
"Okay...dann könnte es auch das sein, den er verehrt Krum ja..."  
"Stimmt!" die beiden lachten.


	6. Kapitel 6: Schwanger?

6. Kapitel - Schwanger?

Viktor war wieder gefahren. Ihm wurde klar, das er nichts mehr tun konnte. Er hatte ein gebrochenes Herz. Es tat verdammt weh, aber was sollte er tun? Er konnte nichts tun, er hatte sie verloren...

Hermine und Draco waren nun schon seit zwei Wochen zusammen. Die beiden waren überglücklich, aber bisher hatten sie es immer noch geschafft es geheim zu halten. Hermine wusste nun das sie ihn liebte und er liebte Hermine.

Ginny und Hermine gingen zusammen in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Als sie sich hingesetzt hatten kam Tommi rüber. "Morgen Schatz." Sagte er und Küsste Ginny. Genau in dem Moment kamen Harry und Ron zum Tisch rüber. "Na super.." nuschelte Ron und setzte sich missgelaunt neben Hermine. "Morgen. Schau nicht so!"

"Ich kann schauen wie ich mag!" "Ja schon gut, Ginny ist glücklich! Sei doch froh!" aber Ron hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu...

Ginny sah etwas bedrückt und nachdenklich auf ihr Frühstück. "Ähm ich muss noch schnell in die Bibliothek!" sagte sie schnell und ging dann.

"Hast du sie angesteckt?" fragte Ron Hermine. "Haha!" und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Wir sollten dann auch los, ist zwar nur Lockhart aber egal!" sie standen auf und gingen ins Klassenzimmer.

Lockhart war wirklich wieder der alte. Er gab ihnen eine Aufgabe, denn er wollte noch ein paar Fanbriefe verschicken! Hermine schnaubte. Das gab es ja einfach nicht! Dann sprach er noch von einer Valentinstagsüberraschung, auch wenn es noch etwas bis dahin war...

Hermine und Draco sahen sich immer wieder verliebt an. Es war förmlich ein Wunder das es noch keiner bemerkt hatte. Bei Harry und Ron wunderte Hermine sich ja nicht, den die beiden waren schrecklich naiv. Aber bei den anderen...

Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, rannte Ginny sehr aufgewühlt auf sie zu. Sie schien den Tränen nahe. "Hey Ginny..." Hermine sah sie an.

"Hermine! Gut das du da bist!" ihre Stimme zitterte.  
"Was ist denn los?" sie sah Ginny besorgt an.  
"Können wir reden?"  
"Ja, klar! Komm mit..." die beiden Mädchen gingen in den Mädchen Schlafsaal.  
"Was ist los Ginny? Hat es was mit Tommi zum tun?"  
Sie nickte und fing auf der Stelle zum Weinen an. Hermine nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Ginny...hat er etwa Schluss gemacht?" sie streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und gab ihr dann ein Taschentuch.  
Sie schneutzte sich und sah Hermine verheult an.  
"Nein, hat er nicht! Aber..." sie fing wieder zum Weinen an.  
"Aber?" sie sah Ginny sanft an. "Was hast du dann auf dem Herzen?"  
"Du weißt ja das ich mit ihm geschlafen habe..." fing sie an.  
"Ja, das weiß ich..." Hermine fragte sich was los war.  
"Ich...Ich..." sie brach ab und schniefte.  
"Ich glaub ich bin Schwanger!"  
Hermine wäre fast von ihrem Bett gefallen. Schwanger? Hatte Ginny wirklich grade gesagt das sie dachte sie sei Schwanger? Oh man...

"Oh...Ginny..." sie nahm sie wieder mehr in den Arm.  
"Ja..." schluchzte sie.  
"Wie sicher bist du dir denn? Ist es eher wage oder sicher?"  
"Wage...aber was wenn ich wirklich Schwanger bin?" Hermine gab ihr ein neues Taschentuch.  
"Ganz ruhig. Ich find sicher einen Zaubertrank wo wir sehen können, oder ich komm irgendwie an einen Test der Muggel! Auch wenn die noch lange nicht 100 sicher sind!"  
"Danke. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen sollte!"  
"Wir sind Freundinnen. Und Freundinnen sind füreinander da!" sie lächelte.

Draußen an der Schlafzimmertür standen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil. Die beiden Mädchen lauschten durch Zufall, oder auch eher mit Absicht an der Tür. Lavender sah Parvati an. Sie flüsterte. "Schwanger?" und sah sie an. Sie wussten nicht genau wer drinnen war, aber sie gingen davon aus das Hermine Schwanger war!

Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und fingen zum Tuscheln an. "Meinst du das Hermine wirklich Schwanger ist?" Lavender überlegte kurz. "Na ja möglich wärs ja oder? Aber von wem?" "Hatte sie nicht was mit Viktor Krum?" "Ja! Meinst du..." "Wer denn sonst? Harry oder Ron?"

Sie lachten. "Ron?" Parvati bekam einen Lachanfall. Lavender grinste. "Okay. Ron fällt weg! Aber was ist mit Harry?" "hm...nein denke ich eigentlich nicht!"

Sie überlegten noch eine ganze Weile. Hermine und Ginny gingen in die Bibliothek.

"Ganz ruhig Ginny! Wir finden schon noch was! Und im Notfall kann ich meinen Eltern schreiben! Auch wenn ich sie dann ziemlich erschrecken würde!"  
"Okay..." Ginny suchte mit zittrigen Fingern im Regal.  
Nach einer weile kam Hermine zu Ginny. "Ich hab was!"  
Ginny fiel ihr um den Hals. "Danke Danke!"  
"Bitte Bitte! Aber du musst mich schon loslassen damit ich das anschaun kann!" Ginny lies sie los.

Hermine sah sich die Zutatenliste für den Trank an. "hm. Hm. Die Zutaten hab ich alle, aber es dauert fünf Tage bis er fertig gebraut ist!" sie sah Ginny an.

"Naja, fünf Tage. Werde ich dann wohl solange warten müssen! Das bekomm ich schon hin!"  
"Okay. Ich werde dann gleich noch anfangen!" Sie nahm das Buch.  
"Ich komme mit" "Okay. Dann holen wir schnell die Zutaten und gehen dann ins Klo der Maulenden Myrte!"

Die zwei holten die Zutaten und machten sich auf den Weg. Sie begannen den Trank zu brauen. Gegen Mitternacht machten sie sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück. Sie mussten sehr vorsichtig sein damit Filch sie nicht erwischte.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle kam und sich hinsetzte fingen Lavender und Parvati sofort wieder zum Flüstern und Tuscheln an. Dies entging ihr nicht und sie sah die beiden genervt an.

Sie schmierte sich ein Buttertoast und versuchte die beiden nicht anzusehen. Aber sie hatten beschlossen Hermine sehr genau zu beobachten. Denn es könnte ja sein das sie heimlich einen Freund hier in Hogwarts hatte. Sie folgten Hermines Blick. Welcher zu Draco sah. Ihnen fiel auch auf der er lächelte!

Sie sahen sich verwirrt an. "Meinst du...denkst du das es möglich wäre das..." Lavender brach ab. "Draco Malfoy?" meinte Parvati geschockt. "Nein, ach komm! Nein, das kann nicht sein oder? Ich meine die hassen sich doch!" "Und wenn doch nicht?" "Findest du nicht das er in letzter Zeit anders ist, von seinem ganzen verhalten!" "Ja, da hast du recht..."

"Er hat Hermine doch schon ewig nicht mehr beschimpft oder so!" Das war auch schon einigen Schülern aufgefallen..."Stimmt. Wow. Wenn Hermine von ihm Schwanger ist..Wow."

Hermine bemerkte das die beiden sie auffällig ansahen und flüsterten. Ihr riss der Geduldsfaden. "Was?" und sah die beiden an.  
"Nichts Nichts!" sagte Lavender schnell. Parvati sah sie an.  
"Schön! Dann könnt ihr ja auch woanders hinsehen und aufhören so dämlich über mich zu reden!" "Wir haben nicht -" fing Lavender an. "Ja, schon klar ihr habt nicht über mich geredet! Ich bin dich nicht Blind!" Hermine war nun sehr sauer.

Parvati sagte etwas zu Lavender. "Schwangere sind immer so gereizt..." Lavender nickte.

Doch Hermine hatte das genau gehört! "Wie bitte? Spinnt ihr jetzt! Ich bin doch nicht Schwanger!" sie sprach wieder leiser.

Hermine stand auf und ging in das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Sie mussten Ginny und sie gehört hatten dachte sie.

Der Trank war fast fertig und es waren zwei weitere Tage vergangen. Ginny stand nervös neben Hermine. "Was wenn ich es wirklich bin?" "Jetzt trink erst mal! Dann reden wir weiter!" Hermine schöpfte mit einer Kelle den Trank in einen Becher und gab ihn Ginny.

Sie nahm den Becher und sah den Inhalt an. "Okay...runter damit!" Sie trank den Becher in einem Schluck leer. "Wenn du Schwanger bist wird das Gegenstück sich rot verfärben, bist du es nicht wird es grün!" Sie wedelte mit dem Streifen den sie in der Hand hielt und gab ihn dann Ginny. "Wie lange bis ich es weiß?"

"Nicht lange. Müsste gleich soweit sein!"  
Ginny sah aufgeregt auf den Streifen als er sich verfärbte.  
Ginny fing zum Weinen an und fiel Hermine um den Hals.  
"Grün..." sagte sie leise. Hermine umarmte sie.  
"Siehst du, is doch noch alles gut gegangen!"

Hermine ging später zu Draco und Ginny zu ihrem Tommi.

* * *

So das waren nun die ersten 6 Kapitel! Freu mich auf Reviews! Ein 7 Kapitel kommt sicher bald! 

Trory (Meli)


	7. Kapitel 7: Ein Todesser weniger

Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel. Es interessiert sich scheinbar auch keiner für die Story, aber vielen lieben Dank an Milan Twins für das tolle Review knuddel. Aber da ich die Story selber irgendwie nicht mehr so mag und meine Muse weg ist...es gibt sicher bald eine FF, wenn ich eine wirklich gute Idee hab! Ich bin mit dem Ende hier eigentlich wirklich zufrieden. Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr ja ein Review...da unten ist so ein kleiner lila Button tipp geb

* * *

7. Kapitel - Ein Todesser weniger

Draco und Hermine waren nun seit einem halben Jahr zusammen. Und sie verheimlichten es immer noch. Aber sie waren längst nicht mehr so vorsichtig. Sie wären einige Male fast schon erwischt worden, immer wieder von verschiedenen Personen. Filch allerdings hätte sie schon 20 mal fast erwischt!

Ron hätte die beiden in der Bibliothek fast erwischt. Man musste echt sagen Ron war naiv. Die beiden waren am rumknutschen als Ron reinkam. Ein anderer wäre sofort auf die Theorie gekommen das sie was miteinander hatten. Ron lies sich mit einer billigen Ausrede abspeisen.

Draco wusste das Ginny es wusste. Er war erst sehr argwöhnisch darüber, aber Hermine sagte ihm das man Ginny voll und ganz vertrauen könnte! Und da er Hermine traute, traute er auch Ginny.

Hermine kam recht Atemlos bei Draco an. Er sah sie an. "Hey Schatz." Und Küsste sie. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ähm na ja. Nein. Pansy weiß es..." sagte sie immer noch ziemlich aus der Puste.  
"Sie weiß es? Du meinst das mit uns?"  
"Ja, mein ich!"  
"Ach, na ja vielleicht ist es an der Zeit das wir es nicht mehr geheim halten. Also mein Vater kann uns nichts mehr anhaben..."  
"Wie meinst du das?" Hermine sah ihn an.  
"Hier..." Draco drückte ihr die neuste Ausgabe vom Tagespropheten in die Hand. "Ließ..."

**Lucius Malfoy ist in Askaban**

Wer hätte das gedacht, Lucius Malfoy wurde gestern Nachmittag gefangen genommen und ziert nun eine Zelle in Askaban. Warum? Er war ein Todesser! Was viele schon ahnten bewahrheitete sich nun letztendlich doch noch! Er war einer der letzten treuen Anhänger von du weißt schon wem. In seinem Haus fand man allerlei Beweisstücke. Das Ministerium ist mit der Durchsuchung allerdings noch lange nicht fertig und wir werden sehen was sie noch finden. Er hat einige Morde gestanden.

**Rita Kimmkorn**

Hermine sah Draco mit offenem Mund an. "Wow..." "Ja, aber ich bin froh. Er wollte immer das ich ihm Folge..."  
"Aber das hast du ja nicht oder?"  
"Nein, hab ich nicht." Sie lächelte erleichtert auf. "Gut."

Die beiden wollten es wirklich offiziell machen. Auch wenn es durch Pansy sicher schon die ganze Schule wusste. Auch Ron und Harry hatten von den Gerüchten gehört, aber sie wollten es nicht so recht glauben.

Hermine ging zusammen mit Malfoy in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Tisch der Gryffindors und begannen damit sich gegenseitig zu Füttern. Die ganze Halle samt Lehrern starrte sie an.

Ron fiel von seinem Stuhl. Gott, wie konnte er so dumm sein! Die Sache in der Bibliothek! Das war kein Zufall...oh man! Ron haute sich selber aufs Hirn. Harry starrte ihn nur kurz fragend an und sah wieder zu Draco und Hermine.

Nach einer halben stunde von purem Anstarrens wurde es in der Halle wieder so laut wie eh und je, nur Harry und Ron saßen noch stumm da. Ginny kam zum Tisch und sah das. "Morgen" meinte sie wie immer und setzte sich neben Ron. Dieser sah sie an. "Ginny siehst du was ich sehe?" "Jap, wurde auch Zeit das ihr zwei es nicht mehr hintenrum macht!" sagte sie grinsend zu Hermine und Draco.

Ron starrte sie an. "Du hast es gewusst?" "Ja hab ich! Wir können ja nicht alle so Blind sein wie du!" und schmierte sich ein Toast.

Ron wurde Rot, er ärgerte sich immer noch über seine Dummheit. Harry sah den beiden immer noch mit offenem Mund zu. "Harry?" fragte Ginny. "hm..?" kam es von ihm. "Er riss sich von den beiden los. "Ich schätze ich werde es akzeptieren müssen oder?" "Ja." "Okay.."

Hermine sah Draco an. "Ich liebe dich."  
Er sah sie liebevoll an. "Ich liebe dich auch." Sie Küssten sich.

So nahm das Schuljahr seinen Lauf. Draco und Hermine waren glücklich zusammen, Ginny und Tommi waren es auch und Harry kam am schluss doch noch mit Cho zusammen. Ron geistert allerdings immer noch allein rum...doch man sollte dazu sagen das sich Pansy neuerdings scheinbar sehr für ihn interessierte, ihr war woll klar geworden das Draco nun wirklich vergeben war. Doch was ausgerechnet sie an Ron fand, wusste keiner.

Aber möglicherweise hatten Draco und Hermine eine neue Ära eingeleitet. Schlangen und Löwen vereint. Dies könnte die Zukunft sein.

The End


End file.
